Light My Fire
by tonguemarksonmymirror
Summary: After a restless night, Emma's mouth gets the better of her with some interesting results. Happens in 3x07-3x08. Some meta crack. Smut.


**Author's Note:** So, this story has been two weeks in the making; I basically started writing it right after the promo for 3x08, because I couldn't take the innuendo seriously anymore. It has some meta crack, some feels, and, of course, some smut. I'm not entirely sure what happened as I was writing it. The story sort of took over, and it ended up being a bit different than what I had originally planned, but I'm finally satisfied with it. Some plot points were changed to suit my needs. Please don't take it too seriously.

I dedicate this to the incomparable **chelseadaggz**, whose birthday is coming up soon. I hope this lives up to your expectations!

_Standard Disclaimer:_I own nothing but my manipulation of these characters and scenarios.

Note: There's a tiny bit of negativity about Neal and Hook, but it's not too distracting. If that bothers you, I apologize.

Enjoy!

* * *

Light My Fire

It had been five days. Five days since they'd left Storybrooke and set out on this journey to Neverland in order to save Henry. Five days since they undertook this mission, not knowing the magnitude of what they were getting themselves into. They had no idea they would have to face an evil Peter Pan and his army of Lost Boys, which were the biggest bunch of pubescent punks any of them had ever seen. It was all so ridiculous.

In those five days, they had managed to reach Neverland, lose Rumpelstiltskin, go on several wild goose chases, Skype Henry via disembodied heart, find Neal, who was presumed to be dead, and quarrel several hundred times a day. Finally, Regina decided she'd had enough of this extended camping trip and went to go find Rumpelstiltskin, believing she'd have better luck with him. This left Emma to deal with Neal and Hook, who both wanted to get with her, and Snow and Charming, who were dealing with his news that he couldn't leave Neverland.

All in all, Emma felt miserable. The past five days had been a waste. They were no closer to finding Henry, and all they did was fall prey to Pan's mind games and go around and around in circles. It was frustrating. She was used to getting things done quickly, and on her own terms. This mission afforded her neither.

She accompanied Neal and Hook to the Dark Hollow, hoping that capturing Pan's shadow would at least be doing _something _with her time and bring her one step closer to finding Henry. Despite any quips that Regina may have made to that effect, Emma did care, and she wanted to find Henry and get off this creepy island as soon as possible. It was definitely not in her top ten vacation spots list.

After having to deal with Neal and Hook's childish squabble over her and their prepubescent displays of masculinity (personally, she thought they looked like monkeys), Emma finally lit the stupid coconut candle herself. Having finally wrapped her mind around the fact that a candle in a hollowed out coconut would be enough to capture the strongest and most powerful being on this entire island, she concentrated and channeled her anger, which there was plenty of at the moment to go around, just like Regina told her to, in order to light the candle.

Once she'd saved the 21st Century Man and the One Handed Wonder (their fight had been seriously ridiculous), they left the Cove, only to have them ask her whom she chose. Seriously? After they way they acted, they actually expected her to want to be with either of them, and choose, like this was some sort of game? Emma was done playing games. She was in this for only one reason, and that was for Henry. She'd find him, rescue him, and get the hell out of here.

More than anything, she wanted to reunite with the rest of the group, so they could save her from this insanity. Snow would put a stop to their flimsy attempts to win her over for sure, being the overprotecting mama bear that she was.

After walking for what felt like hours, they finally found Snow and Charming sitting on a log at their campsite, holding hands and not saying a word. Something seemed to have changed fundamentally with them; the air around them felt different. They looked at each other, smiling and apparently communicating telepathically. Emma looked at them awkwardly, then cleared her throat loudly. They snapped to attention out of their trance and noticed her and her traveling companions.

"Emma, hi" Snow said finally, still smiling. "I didn't realize you'd be back so soon."

"It's been hours" Emma said, frowning slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, better now than I've been for the past few days, I'd say" Snow replied, squeezing Charming's hand. "Did you do it?"

"Yes" Emma nodded, holding up the closed coconut in her hand.

Snow smiled widely, and Charming cracked a proud grin. "We knew you could do it, honey."

"Okay then. What now?" Emma asked, eager to move onto the next part of their operation. Operation Henry, Regina had called it. The name was oddly sweet and sentimental, reminiscent of Henry's Operation Cobra. Emma could see where he got it from.

"Now we pack up camp and move on" Charming answered, standing up and pulling Snow up with him.

Emma stared in shock. "Are you serious? We're just going to pack up and leave? But we have a good, safe spot here. Pan hasn't attacked us here yet. Besides, we don't have Regina or Gold anymore. How do you expect us to go without them? They might come back here looking for us. And we might run into Pan unprepared. Maybe we should sit down, strategize, and make a solid plan before we just leave."

Charming looked back at her blankly. "But Emma, we're not doing anything here, and you trapped his shadow. That's going to incapacitate Pan beyond belief. With Pan weakened, we should be able to take them on if we encounter them, even though we don't have Regina or Rumpelstiltskin with us anymore."

Snow nodded. "Now that Pan doesn't have his shadow anymore, we won't need magic to take him on. We can do it with strength and brains."

Emma's face flashed through several expressions in the span of a few seconds, finally settling on skepticism. "Snow…mom" she started, trying to placate her and make her see reason. "I'm not sure that's the best strategy right now. Maybe we should use our brains right here at this camp and plan out a less dangerous strategy."

"I don't see any problem with it. Perhaps the lass has lost her nerve mid-fight" Hook contributed helpfully, clearly trying to get on the Charmings' good side. Emma stared at him in disbelief. What a kiss-ass. Neal just shrugged, cocking his head to the side in a sort of feeble agreement.

Emma sighed, accepting the fact that she'd been outnumbered, and got ready to leave camp again.

"Fine" she said unhappily. "But I still don't think this is a good idea."

"But Emma, what if it works? We could defeat Pan, get Henry, and get off the island!" Snow said a little too excitedly. Emma had learned to accept her optimism, but it didn't make it any less grating, especially at moments like this when things seemed hopeless.

"Sure, Snow" Emma said, accepting defeat. "Let's go". And on the off chance it did work, they would find Henry and leave. That was always something to look forward to.

And so, they packed up camp and started on their trek through the jungle, making their way through the plants, the scenery ever unchanging. They walked silently and steadily, though where they were heading, Emma didn't have the slightest clue. Secretly though, she hoped something would happen to deter them, because she was certain they would fail.

As they were walking, Emma got her wish. Something rustled in the foliage. Everyone immediately tensed and pulled out their weapons. Regina and Rumpelstiltskin walked out from the bushes, seemingly unperturbed to see them in such a state. Emma relaxed. If Regina was here, that could only be good news. She was the only person who wanted to find Henry more than she did. Having her on her side meant that she could put a stop to this ridiculous idea of wandering around aimlessly until they set up camp, or worse, found Pan.

"What on earth are you doing?" Regina spoke, and Emma had never been so glad to hear her. One of her eyebrows arched questioningly, apparently not expecting to find them in the middle of the jungle.

"Well, we were just taking a jaunt through the jungle. Want to join?" Emma replied sarcastically, making it clear how ludicrous she found the whole idea.

Regina's eyes widened, and Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "We have a plan." He stated, holding out a small box, and Regina smiled smugly, clearly pleased with the role she played in the development of this plan.

As Emma listened to their plan, she had to admit it was a lot more logical and thought-out than theirs was, and best of all, it didn't involve pacing through the forest blindly.

Night fell, and thankfully, they found a place to set up camp. Emma was exhausted, but all she could do was stare up at the stars as sleep continued to elude her. Her parents were snuggled up on the other side of the clearing, and Regina was lying not too far away from her. She seemed to be fast asleep, but every so often she would turn and let out a small whimper. Once, Emma was even sure she heard her moan. She snorted in amusement, having put the pieces together and glad that at least someone was having a good night.

The sky grew inkier; the indigo deepening to black, then slowly getting lighter, signaling that dawn was growing near. Emma's mind continued to race. What if they ran into Pan unprepared? What if they didn't find Henry in time? What if he got hurt…or worse? Black finally gave way to a murky gray, and Emma decided that those problems could be better dealt with after at least a couple hours of sleep.

Emma was shaken awake far too soon and abruptly for her liking. She opened her bleary eyes and stared groggily at Snow, who was standing above her.

"Get up, Emma. It's time to get going" She said, placing a hand gently on Emma's shoulder. Emma groaned. Judging by the sun, she'd only gotten about two hours of sleep. It was going to be a long day.

Rumpelstiltskin sat them around a makeshift table made from a wide log and explained the plan to them again, but Emma didn't get a word of it. Her brain simply couldn't process information in its sleep deprived state. All she knew was that her job for the moment was to guard camp while the rest went off to gather supplies for their journey, which she did gladly. If she was lucky, maybe she could even sneak a nap while no one was looking. It would surely help her think better.

The nap did nothing. Emma felt even more tired afterwards, and now she was also disoriented. What was the Neverland equivalent of coffee, and where could she get the double espresso version of it?

It was almost dark again when the rest of the group returned. Emma had resorted to pacing around the clearing in order to stay awake, and it was working insomuch that Emma was physically awake, but her brain was elsewhere.

"It's time" Rumpelstiltskin said, and before Emma could process what was going on, she found herself in a boat, with Regina sitting temptingly close to her, heading toward an ominous looking island. She could barely resist the urge to clasp her hand over Regina, which was right next to hers and seemed to exert a magnetic force on it. Soon, they found themselves trapped by a force field, staring up through an opening at the starry sky.

"What do we do now?" Emma asked, blinking in confusion. They were trapped-something about shadows, and she really couldn't see the point of it.

"Now, we do magic" Regina smiled a secretive smile and extended her arms to the air. Emma snorted. The way she said it…it brought her sleep deprived mind to other places, places far more interesting than this one. Nothing was happening. Regina turned to Emma, frowning.

"I'm going to need your help" she admitted finally.

"With…with magic?" Emma asked, shocked.

"Yes. Follow my lead" Regina instructed, then held her arms up again. At that point, Emma just couldn't handle it anymore, and burst out laughing.

"What the hell do you find so amusing, Miss Swan? Please, share with the rest of the class. We're _dying_ to know" She snapped, exasperated at the blonde's antics.

"You want to make some magic" Emma stated, wiping the tears that had accumulated out of her eyes.

"Yes?" Regina replied, clearly not following Emma's train of thought. "I fail to see the humor in that."

"And so far, you've been used to making magic alone" Emma continued. "Now I'm sure that's worked out fine for you in the past, but it must get so tiring doing it on your own, and sometimes, you have to make the magic with someone else…let's call them a partner." Emma could barely get the words out now, she was laughing so hard. "Have you ever made magic with a partner?"

Regina blinked blankly, still failing to see where Emma was taking this. "Well sure. It's how I learned to make magic on my own in the first place. Actually, Rumpelstiltskin was the first person I made magic with." She scrunched up her face; clearly, this was not a pleasant memory.

Emma shut her eyes quickly. "Whoa! Did _not_ need that mental image there! I mean, who you do it with is your business and all, but Rumpelstiltskin? Really? I don't know how things worked in the Enchanted Forest, but that sounds awful." She wretched quietly and dry heaved into the bushes.

Regina frowned again. "Really Miss Swan, I don't know why you're acting like such a child. Everyone who wanted to learn magic did so from Rumpelstiltskin. He was the best." Emma dry heaved again. "He was my mentor, and my mother's before me."

"Oh God…you made magic with the same person your mother did?!" Emma shrieked, then regained her composure. "Well…now that I have that horrifyingly scarring image burned into my skull, and have lost my appetite for the foreseeable future, you need help making magic?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked knowingly.

"Yes, Miss Swan, that is why I asked you to help me" Regina explained with the patience of a teacher talking to a five-year-old.

"Your hands just don't have that special spark anymore? They're not cutting it for you?" Emma kept going. Regina remained as oblivious as ever.

"My hands… I really don't see what this has to do with anything. They're just a channel for the magic to go through."

"Yeah they are!" Emma said salaciously.

Regina gave her a strange stare, then continued. "And thus, I need your help." She concluded, with a wave of her hands.

"You want me to make magic with you? Aw, I'm so flattered, Regina. I had no idea we were so close. You could've asked earlier, you know. I'm always happy to lend a helping hand, especially to someone like you." She winked at the perplexed brunette.

"Will you help me or not?" She finally snapped, her exasperation rising to a boil.

"Will I help you? Yeah I will, Regina! I can't tell you how long I've wanted to make magic with you. We can make magic all night long, if you'd like."

"I hardly think that will be necessary" Regina said dryly.

"It might be, after you see me in action. I can bring that magic back to your life." Emma smirked proudly. "When I was in the Dark Cove, I lit the candle because of you, thinking about you and what you'd taught me. Now sensei, let me show off what _I _know. You helped me light my candle; now baby, let me light your fire." Emma tilted her head down pleadingly.

"We're not lighting a fire; we just need to get out of this stupid trap!" Regina exclaimed in frustration.

"No, no, we're not lighting a fire; we're _lighting a fire_. You know, come on baby, light my fire?" Emma sang hopefully. Regina remained at a loss. " 'Light My Fire'? The Doors?" Regina continued to look at her blankly. "Seriously? You don't know The Doors? What did you listen to- don't answer that. When we get back, I'm schooling you in classic rock. That's just unacceptable. But I'm getting off track. You know, I wanna light your fire, like you did mine…like someone did in your dream last night?" She hinted, hoping that Regina would finally catch her drift.

Regina's face underwent the fastest change in expression Emma had ever witnessed, going through shock, indignation, denial, and finally embarrassment, as a blush crept into her cheeks. "You…how did you know about that?" Emma snorted.

"Please; I could hear you moaning all night. He must've been doing things right" she said, still smirking.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I was satisfied" Regina frowned. "But we are not discussing my sex dreams. _This_ is the kind of magic you want to make with me?"

"Well, yeah; I mean after all that hinting around, I thought you knew." Emma searched Regina's face and found nothing but confusion. "Shit; you didn't know…you actually didn't know?!" She cried out.

"Of course not!" Regina yelled. "When I talk about magic, I talk about _actual magic_, to get us out of this _actual trap,_ not whatever gutter your minds seems to have entrenched itself in."

"Cut me some slack, Regina; I didn't get any sleep last night. And you have to admit, the whole magic-sex metaphor is pretty strong. You can't do it with just anyone, you need a special connection, it relies on emotions…making magic bonds you to that person" she trailed off, seeing that Regina was still unconvinced.

"I honestly don't know where you got that from. Sure, magic binds people, but it's not romantically."

"At first." Emma pointed out. "Then we have Willow and Tara, who did magic together, and they ended up together."

"Who?" Regina asked.

"…and you don't know Buffy either. That's okay; we'll fix that too." Emma smiled, looking hopeful.

She looked at Regina for a couple minutes, smiling warmly and basking in the moment before Regina broke it by clearing her throat. "We, uh, we still need to get out of here, Miss Swan" she reminded her gently, gesturing to the invisible wall that still enclosed them.

"Uh, right, what do I do?" Emma asked, rubbing her hands together expectantly.

"We have to block out our shadows so the barrier doesn't hold us in. The moon is causing us to cast shadows. We have to somehow block it."

Emma looked shocked. "Regina…I know that people promise their girls that they'll move the moon and stars for them, but you want me to actually _do it?_"

Regina glared at her. "I am not _your girl_" she enunciated the words distastefully. "If you don't help me block out the moon, we'll be trapped here forever with…with this idiot" she pointed to Neal, who had taken up residence on a rock in the back.

Emma rolled her eyes. Regina was so melodramatic sometimes. "Sure, Regina" she acquiesced finally. Hey, getting out of there was an attractive option, and it might help endear her to the brunette. "What do I do?"

Regina looked at her grimly. "As I said before, Miss Swan; follow my lead."

* * *

Finally, they had escaped the trap, trapped Pan in the box, found Henry seconds before he crushed his heart, and successfully managed to put it back where it belonged in his chest before getting the hell out of there.

The reunion was euphoric and tear-filled, as Regina ran straight up to him and hugged him so tight Emma was afraid he'd die anyways, heart or no heart. He hugged her back, and then hugged Emma, hugging both of them for a while before moving on to everyone else.

They headed back to the campsite, deciding to rest for the night before heading off the island in the morning, as they were exhausted.

Snow and Charming decided to take Henry with them for the night. As loath as Regina was to accept this idea, she finally allowed it after they promised it would only be for the night. One by one, everyone fell asleep, except for Emma. Try as she might, she just couldn't fall asleep, despite her extreme exhaustion. What she'd said to Regina earlier kept running through her mind, and it plagued her.

She decided to get up and go for a walk. On her way out of the campsite, she bumped into Regina.

"Hey watch where you're-! Oh, it's you" Regina visibly relaxed, lowering her shoulders and looking up. "What are you doing out of the campsite?"

"I decided to take a walk" Emma shrugged. "Listen…about what I said earlier…I'm sorry. It was wildly inappropriate and caused by sleep deprivation. It won't happen again" she promised.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Well if sleep deprivation is the cause, shouldn't you be trying to get some sleep?"

"Tried, couldn't" Emma said. "I just…I feel bad. I don't want to give you any more reasons to hate me." She shrugged her shoulders down, looking at the ground, and then back up at Regina sheepishly.

"I don't hate you, Miss Swan" Regina replied. "At first, I did. I thought you had come after me to take away the last bit of happiness I had left in this world. Now…I know that's not true and I don't hate you."

"And how do you feel, Regina?" Emma demanded desperately.

Regina shook her head. "Don't ask me that" she pleaded. "Feelings are complicated. I'd rather not spend too much time analyzing mine. It always results in getting me hurt in the end."

Emma opened her mouth to interrupt, but Regina quickly diverted. "Your comment was a simple mistake that could happen to anyone unfamiliar with magic. Let's just move past it."

Emma nodded, swallowing. "Sure, Regina. If that's what you want."

Regina looked at Emma curiously. "Isn't it what you want?"

Emma was caught off guard. "Yes! I mean, no! I mean…not like that."

"What?"

"I didn't want it to happen like that, Regina. You're the mayor, the freaking queen of the Enchanted Forest, and a very classy lady to boot. You deserve better than bad innuendo."

"You mean you were serious?" Regina's tone held genuine curiosity and none of the anger Emma had expected.

Emma sighed. "Yes, Regina, I was serious. Okay? I have feelings for you. I have, for a while now. But I kept them to myself because I knew you would never return them, and now, what I heard tonight, that just confirmed that I was right in my decision."

Regina blinked rapidly, appearing hurt by Emma's words. "Emma…you can't blame me for my reaction. Everything I've ever loved has been taken from me. I don't want to lose you too."

Emma's eyes grew wide in shock for a second, but she quickly recovered, not wanting to spook Regina. "So, you…you care about me?" She asked hopefully.

Regina nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, Emma, I do."

"But you don't do feelings."

"No, I don't."

Emma nodded, sighing. No point in expecting too much. She turned to walk away when Regina placed a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from leaving.

"But- I don't want that to push you away. I want you to stay. Emma, I haven't allowed myself to feel anything for anyone in a very long time. Maybe you can help me change. Maybe you can…help me with my magic" Regina pleaded with her eyes, translating her plea to a language she knew the blonde understood.

"Aha, so you _do_ want me to light your fire!" Emma exclaimed triumphantly.

Regina laughed nervously. "I suppose I do."

"I never would have guessed you were interested in women" Emma started casually, looking at the brunette for confirmation.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm interested in people. Not all of them; just the truly extraordinary ones" Her eyes sparkled as she smiled gently at Emma.

"Aw, you find me extraordinary" Emma cooed.

"You are extraordinary, Miss Swan; I could never deny that." The tension hanging in the air was palpable. "But what about Tweedledee and Tweedledum?" She asked, jerking her thumb towards the campsite.

"What, Hook and Neal? You can't seriously think I'd want to be with either of them. Hook's a slob, and Neal…well, I have a lot of unresolved issues with him, but he's hurt me far too much for me to want to be with him again."

"And yet, you kissed Hook" Regina pointed out, a slight tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"I was thanking him! He'd just saved my father's life; my emotions were a bit everywhere!" Emma defended, raising up her hands in defeat.

"Oh, is that how you express your gratitude now? I just helped save our son; where's my kiss?" Regina asked cheekily, a mischievous twinkle playing in her eyes with lips pursed expectantly.

Emma laughed softly. "Right here" she said, pressing her lips very carefully to Regina's. The brunette's lips were even fuller and softer than she'd expected. It only lasted for a second before Emma pulled away, smiling. "Thank you, my queen" she whispered, looking warmly at Regina.

"That's it?" Regina asked, disappointed. "I risked my life out there; I think I deserve a little more than that!" Her chin tilted downward, giving the mayor a puppy face to rival any other.

Emma shook her head at the other woman's comical pouting, then pulled her in for another kiss, this time deepening it, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist to pull her closer, and licking her lips for permission before snaking her tongue inside her mouth. By this point, the kiss had grown quite passionate, with Regina running her fingers through Emma's hair, entwining them in the strands as their mouths dueled.

Finally, the need for oxygen became imperative, and they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Well, that was" Regina started to comment, but Emma cut her off with a disbelieving look.

"Are you seriously going to talk right now?" She questioned.

"You're right" Regina said smoothly. "There are much better things to be doing with our mouths".

Emma nearly passed out at that. "Like-like what?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level.

Regina paused in mock thought. "Let me show you" she said, moving her hands down the blonde's torso before grasping at the hem of her turtleneck. "May I?"

"Uh, y-yeah" Emma's voice cracked, and Regina quickly yanked it over her head and tossed it aside. She paused for a moment to admire her toned body. "Beautiful" she pronounced.

"Thanks" Emma smiled. Regina placed her hands on either side of Emma's face and slowly dragged them down, moving along her neck, and finally, resting over the cups of her bra. Emma felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the air. Regina's hands were still for a few endless moments before pushing down the cups to expose Emma's breasts. Her nipples hardened instantly from the cold air. Regina cupped her breasts gently, putting only the lightest pressure on them with the palm of her hands.

"To start with, I'd do this" Regina said simply, and then lowered her head to envelop a peak in her mouth. Emma's eyes threatened to roll back inside her head from the pleasure. Regina licked and swirled and sucked and nipped, timing each move perfectly.

"Re-Regina, please" Emma begged. "Let up, or this won't last long".

Regina stopped, letting go with a wet pop. "Well if that's what you want" she shrugged.

Emma stared daggers at her. "I think you're a bit overdressed for the occasion, Madam Mayor".

Regina shivered at the use of her title. "I think you may be right, Sheriff. Care to help me out with that?"

Emma's response was to tear the jacket off her shoulders and expose the halfway buttoned blazer. "You know, this blazer has been driving me crazy ever since we left Storybrooke" she confessed, popping the rest of the buttons open. "I secretly thought you were undoing another button each day just to rile me up."

"Me?" Regina's face was the very image of angelic innocence. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you wanted me to light your fire" Emma sing-songed proudly.

"And you're so sure you can do that?" Regina's eyebrow arched upwards.

"Yes" Emma replied confidently, divesting the woman of her blazer and starting on the silky plum shirt underneath. "I know this got off to a bad start, but let me make it up to you. Show you my mouth can do more than screw up."

The shirt fell to the ground, leaving Regina in only her lacy black bra. "You are stunning" Emma said, touching every inch of skin she could reach in an attempt to map out and memorize her body.

"Take a picture; it'll last longer" Regina teased, reaching back to snap open her bra.

"Hmm…I think I'm more of a hands-on person" Emma remarked, squeezing the soft flesh now made accessible to her hands and enjoying the sounds this evoked from Regina.

Emma immediately dived in, touching and tasting Regina's breasts as if they were the best thing she'd ever seen. She released a nipple from her mouth, allowing the cool air to hit it for just a second before grabbing it again between her thumb and forefinger and pinching it gently, her mouth now transferred to the other side.

Regina's moans were like music to her ears. "Emma, come on; stop teasing" she begged breathlessly, wrapping her fingers firmly in blonde locks and trying futilely to grind her hips against Emma's.

"What's the magic word?" Emma looked up, a playful sparkle in her eyes.

"Now?" Regina tried, her arousal having stolen the last of her patience.

Emma could see just how widely blown the dark pupils had become. Regina's eyes stared at her, black as onyx. "Close enough" she said, unzipping Regina's pants and letting them crumple to the ground. Regina looked outraged for a second, and started to protest, but Emma put a finger on her lips.

"Relax, your pants are fine. We can magically iron them or something later. Now, we have better things to do" Emma said, before latching her lips to the side of Regina's neck, causing her knees to go weak. Emma placed a hand behind Regina's waist to brace her. "I got you" she reassured her.

Regina stared at her hungrily before attacking her with another kiss, mashing their mouths together aggressively and running her hands over every inch of her torso. Emma tightened her grip on Regina's waist, pulling them in so their breasts rubbed together, sending a jolt to each woman's core.

Finally, Regina couldn't take it anymore. "Emma, please" she begged.

Emma smirked. "There it is. That's the magic word" she said cheerily. She continued kissing Regina, slowly walking them to a softer patch of grass before gently pushing Regina onto it.

"What do you think you're doing, dear? I'm not a bottom" Regina said.

"You are tonight. I'm going to show you how I light someone's fire. I'm going to make love to you like the queen you are. In my dreams, this would have taken place in your bedroom, on your silky sheets, with some champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries before. But that can wait for another time. This will simply have to do." Emma said, making short work of Regina's panties, stuffing them into her back pocket. Regina now lay completely bare before her. "It's almost unfair how perfect you are" she grumbled jokingly. "But I'm not complaining" she finished, laughing at the brunette's glare.

"As flattering as your compliments are, Miss Swan, I was under the impression that you could be doing better things with your mouth".

"Can't say no to the queen" Emma winked, and kissed her way from Regina's mouth down to her belly button before she spread Regina's legs, looking at her core for the first time. The scent of arousal that hit her nose was so intense Emma wondered just how long Regina had wanted this.

Emma placed soft kisses up the woman's legs, feathering them up one thigh before blowing softly on her core and changing legs until Regina mewled and started twisting. "Emma, I swear that if you don't touch me soon, I will die of arousal" she proclaimed melodramatically.

"What a lovely way to go" Emma mused, still kissing her legs, with her hands mindlessly kneading Regina's breasts, before noticing the death glare now aimed at her. "Okay, not the time for jokes; got it." She stopped kissing Regina and lined up with her center before taking a long swipe with her tongue.

Nope. Forget bear claws. If Emma could have this for the rest of her life, she'd be set. She went to work quickly devouring Regina's core, drinking up every bit of essence that came from that glorious fountain. Every once in a while, she'd dip her tongue inside Regina and curl it up quickly to scratch the rough patch that made Regina cry out wantonly in pleasure.

She brought Regina to the brink several times, stilling her mouth each time, before Regina finally, after a few well-placed death threats, convinced her to just please, let her fucking _come_ already.

"I love you" Emma whispered inaudibly before sinking two fingers inside Regina and wrapping her lips around Regina's bundle of nerves, sucking firmly. She pumped rapidly and sucked steadily for only a minute. Regina's hips bucked up and her back arched off the ground as she came violently, moaning something incomprehensible. Eventually, her aftershocks subsided, and her breathing steadied.

"So…did I light your fire?" Emma asked with baited breath, waiting to hear Regina's review.

"You most certainly did" Regina kissed her sweetly. "Thank you."

"Any time" Emma breathed into her neck, kissing it again and licking off the beads of perspiration that had collected there. She sat down next to Regina, placing an arm around her as she pulled the brunette up to a sitting position. Regina curled up into Emma's chest and lay there contentedly, as they sat in complete silence; words having become superfluous.

The inky blackness above them was now streaked with gray. Their little rendezvous had ended up taking most of the night."We should probably head back." Emma said, starting to pick their clothes up off the ground, and handing Regina's outfit back to her.

"But what about you?" Regina asked concernedly.

"It's fine. I'm exhausted, and making you happy is enough for me. Besides, we already demonstrated that you can light my fire" she couldn't resist adding, laughing at her innuendo.

Regina laughed alongside her. "Yes, I suppose so. But I want a redo where I can see it. Can't have my girl going unsatisfied."

"Oh, you'll definitely see it next time! You'll get the full show!" Emma promised, getting up, fully dressed once more. "But now, I need some sleep."

Regina stood, intertwining her fingers with Emma's. "I have to say, I much prefer this brand of magic making. It's a lot more satisfying " she stated as they walked back to the campsite.

"Me too" Emma said, entering the clearing and going to their respective areas. "Get some rest, okay?"

"You too" Regina said, rolling over in her sleeping bag.

"See you in the morning" Emma called out to her, finally closing her eyes.

Each woman slept, dreaming of the other. Regina awoke first. Everyone else had scattered about; probably readying the ship for the journey home, she assumed. She looked fondly to Emma, who lay across the pit where last night's campfire now lay extinguished; nothing more than smoldering wood and ashes. Emma could be so crude sometimes, but Regina would never complain about it again, as it finally got them to this point. All of a sudden, a small fire erupted in the pit, burning brightly between the two women. Regina laughed melodiously.

"Well how about that, Emma" she muttered to herself, smiling. "You really did light my fire."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Well? What did you think? Hopefully that wasn't too bad. Just a little something I had to get out of my system. Leave me a review to let me know what you thought. My tumblr is **foreveranevilregal**; you can always drop by there to say hello!


End file.
